Home
by Chelleface
Summary: Just a short AU drabble. :D


"You moved." He looked good in uniform, just like I always knew he would. He stared at me from across my dinner table. How he found out where I had moved to was something different.

"You stopped writing. My letters were retuned. If you would have told me you were moving, then you would have gotten my new address." My eyes flashed in anger and rejection.

"I didn't move. Deployment isn't moving." His eyes flickered from me to the ground.

"To hell it isn't, you were not living where you once were. To me, that's moving. Why didn't you tell me? I worried, you know? I worried you had gotten yourself killed. I worried that you decided to leave me for some pretty little thing on base. But then, I realized, it didn't matter because you didn't mean anything." I left him at the table and started to do the dishes, anything to keep me from just jumping into his arms. I missed him and there he was, unchanged from the years he had been gone.

"Really, is that so? Do you want to know what I think? I think that's bullshit. Otherwise you wouldn't have answered the door. You would have left me out there." I could feel the heat from his body behind me. He hadn't touched me yet, but I could feel him tense when I turned off the faucet.

"And I should have. This isn't worth the stress. You need to leave. You can't just come back into my life after leaving me without even a goodbye. You can't come back and just expect everything to be the same. You need to leave; you've overstayed your welcome." I walked to the door of my apartment and held it open for him. "Goodbye."

He stared long and hard at me face, trying to read the emotions I was so carefully hiding in my eyes. The next thing I knew I was pinned against the now closed door, wrists trapped in his hands above my head as I tried to buck my hips to throw him off of me. All my attempts were in vain as he gave me a wicked smirk. "You're lying. You think you can hold back the emotions, hide them behind the veil in your eyes, but you forget who you're looking at. If there is one thing that hasn't changed, it's my ability to read you like an open book. You can't tell me that this doesn't do anything to you." The heaviness of his hips against mine, the huskiness of his breath across my neck as he leaned in to place a delicate, chaste kiss upon my throat sent an involuntary shiver down my spine. I bucked once more but this time his hands left my wrists and grabbed my waist, effectively hoisting me up; my legs automatically hooked around his to prevent myself from falling. His hips only furthered the pressure as he ground against me. With my legs holding myself up, his hands were left to capture mine once more.

His lips ghosted across mine and I vaguely remember breathing. He smirked again before fully possessing my mouth with his. I was fully aroused and highly sensitive in the state he had me. I allowed myself to get lost in the lust of this kiss. He finally allowed his hands to wander and wander they did. Touching me in the places that needed attention, hands sweeping up under my shirt in order to remove it completely. Soon his mouth was following and his lips were upon my breasts. My fingers were tightly wound in his hair, keeping him in place; I received a sharp nip in reprimand and I loosened my grip. His hands moved swiftly as my mind was preoccupied with his mouth, quickly moving aside my lacy coverings. My breath hitched with anticipation; the tips of his fingers ghosting across the places I want him to touch most. "God, just stop teasing." My hands moved quickly to undo the buttons of his uniform.

My head hit the wall when his fingers entered my core, stretching me, rhythmically in and out; my gasps and moans were hardly contained. The only thing I could wrap my mind around was the dark chuckle of his amusement. My hands freed themselves from his head and desperately grabbed against anything that would allow me to push myself into his hand. I tried clearing the foggy haze that was my mind in order to direct him to the bed. "Bed" was the only thing I could mumble out; I wasn't even sure if he could hear me.

"Where?" I heard the question, but could put together a string of words. His hands were playing me as if I were a violin and him a maestro of the art. His mouth was similarly occupied wringing notes from my already hoarse throat. "Where?" He asked more insistently with a sharp twist of his hand.

I could do nothing but press myself closer and gasp out, "Down the hall. Last door. Right." Shrugging off his jacket into a crumpled heap, he discarded his white undershirt and his lips drew me in for a long kiss as we traveled down the hall. I mewled like a bitch in heat when he tossed me onto the cold sheets and covered my body with his. My hands wandered the hard planes of his body, exploring the dips and crevices of his muscles. His impatient hands stripped me of my remaining clothes and my eager hands quickly disposed of his pants. Heavens forbid, this man was commando; I nearly came right then and there with the thought of him finally seated inside of me. Carefully imprisoning both my wrists above my head, he pinned me down only giving me control of my legs. I tilted my hips up in a feeble attempt to relieve the pressure building in my core but his smirk only told me it was futile. He was in control and the thought made me even hotter. "Please." I was not above begging at this point. My need was overpowering my sense of female dominance. Remembering how good it was with him in the past didn't help quell the heat in my loins.

"Please, what? I don't understand the question." Nosing the side of my neck, he nipped my collar bone and worked his way up to the shell of my ear. "You'll have to be clear in your instructions." My breathing was getting heavier and heavier with every word he spoke. The head of his penis brushed back and forth against my lips and I could only grind against him in response, trying to get him inside of me.

"Just fuck me already, goddamnit." The last part barely exited my mouth when he slammed himself into me. Air left my lungs in a giant whoosh and I couldn't even scream. My eyes closed and head tilted; when I gained control of my voice again, I could do nothing but scream to the heavens the wonders this man worked. He set a hard and punishing pace, never slowing and right when I was on the cusp of what would have been the best orgasm of my life, he stopped. The bastard stopped and I was about to give him a piece of my mind when he changed the position. I was up on all fours, looking back at him over my shoulder when his fangs flashed a pearly smile and he entered me from behind. I dropped from my hands to my forearms. He grabbed my hips, tilting them so he could get deeper. These new thrusts renewed my moans and hoarse screams. I could hear the grunts from his effort and pleasure.

The pressure was building again and this time, he sent me flying over the edge. My arms collapsed and my eyes rolled back as the white hot pleasure burst within me. I was pretty sure death couldn't have been so sweet. Picking up my boneless body, my head rested against his shoulder, exposing my neck to an onslaught of his bites and kisses. My thighs were draped across his, giving him access to my center. He widened the angle of his legs, subsequently doing the same to mine, allowing him to enter at a different angle. I could do nothing to resist. The pleasure was so much it almost started to hurt. One hand wandered to a breast, toying with them till my nipples stood at attention; the other hand wandered to my pearl as he stroked it skillfully keeping my high at a constant level. Still thrusting into me, I was not done with one orgasm when he gave me another. I could feel ever inch of his length piercing me, in and out, over and over again. His pace quickened and breathing matched my desperate gasps when he finally released deep inside of me. Stroking me to prolong my orgasm, I grabbed his hand in order to keep him in place. Our heavy breathing was the only sound that permeated the silent room. We sat there in silence, neither having the strength to move. When the breathing evened and my limbs weren't so heavy, I detangled myself from his limbs and laid out on the bed.

"Do you want me to leave?" I looked at him over the blankets and shook my head.

"Welcome home." He smiled and settled into bed next to me.


End file.
